Look Alike
by AnotherAspiringWriter
Summary: Lucy and Brett are married and Brett finally decides to go on to the big leaugues for football. Charlotte decides to go to LA with them. What will happen next? Written with crazydreamerforever. Check out her srories, they're really good!


-Lucy's POV-

Brett was accepted to play football for the Los Angeles team a couple months ago and we had to move here so he could join them. Charlotte moved down here with me so I will at least know somebody right off the bat. But right now, at the game, I was just making sure that he didn't try anything with those cheerleaders down there. I swear, if we didn't have the twins last year, he would be cheating left and right. I don't think Hayley and Santana would want a cheater for a father.

"Everyone please rise for the National Anthem." The announcer man announced. "Here to sing with us today is Jade West and Cat Valentine!"

Cheers exploded in the crowd as two girls that looked around our age walked onto the field waving at the audience. One of them looked really mean but the other one seemed really nice and peppy. I've heard of theses two before, but I've never seen them. They were some pretty good singers. All I know about them is that they came from some school called Hollywood Arts and are rising pop singers.

The little red-head started singing and then the taller brunet joined in with her. I half expected them to bust out dancing or add a more peppy tone to the song, but they never did. The just stood there solitary and finished the anthem with a roar of applause. I watched as the two walked off the field and into the little tunnel thing.

When they were all done with their little performance, the game started. But I was being distracted by a Charlotte that kept slapping my shoulder trying to get my attention. I gave her a little glare and she stopped hitting my arm.

"What?" I asked her.

"Did you see those two?"

"Of course I did. The red-head was making goo-goo eyes at Brett. Remind me to strangle her later."

"No, no! They look exactly like us! Couldn't you see it?"

I did see somewhat of a resemblance between me and Jade. Except she had some blue extensions or dye or something like that. Plus, I'm so much prettier than her. And Charlotte did look a lot like Cat, besides the fact that Cat had straight red hair and Charlotte had frizzy brown hair.

"I guess. Yeah, there's a little bit of a resemblance."

"And guess who's sitting right behind us." Charlotte pointed her thumb straight behind us.

I turned around to see the perky red head that had been singing earlier and the vicious looking girl with the blue extensions. Cat Valentine giggled and waved at us while Jade West sat there, arms crossed, glaring at me. I wonder if she did this with everyone, or if she just did it to people who were talking about them. I looked down at their hands; each of them had a wedding ring on. Good. They better keep it that way and stay far away from Brett.

"You have a problem with my friend, here?" Jade asked, still glaring at me.

I was almost scared for my life to talk to her. I felt like she was killing me with just her eyes. It was so scary. Plus, she was just leaning back in her seat like this was the most normal thing in the world.

"N-no. Not at all."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

There were a few moment of silence before Cat Valentine reached out her hand towards me and Charlotte. It was outstretched between the two of us. We both just stared at it until she started talking to us. She had a surprisingly high voice for someone her age. I guess, considering her size, it was the right pitch. The other girl's voice was somewhat deep, but it didn't fit her size.

"I'm Cat. This is Jade."

We each shook Cat's hand and attempted to shake Jade's. I guess she didn't want to shake our hands. She was actually kind of intriguing. Like, I really wanted to get to know her or something. I could tell that Charlotte was thinking the same thing that I was.

"I'm Charlotte, this is Lucy."

It was amazing how much they looked liked us. Our voices even sounded the same. The only difference was our hair. It was so weird. I felt like somebody had stolen my body and but some mean person in it. I mean, I'm not mean. Am I? No. You better be saying no.


End file.
